To formulate and evaluate new treatment protocols for childhood malignancies through cooperative effort in the Children's Cancer Study Group. Participate in the evaluation of Phase II agents in the treatment of childhood malignancy. Study and describe the course of pediatric malignancy and its multiple complications. Further develop and improve the multidisciplinary approach by pediatricians, surgeons, radiotherapists, immunologists, pathologists, radiologists, pharmacologists, pharmacokineticists, psychiatrists, clinical nurse oncologists, social workers, and others to problem solving in childhood clinical cancer research. Education of physicians and paramedical personnel in medical, surgical, radiotherapeutic, and psychsocial aspects of childhood malignancy. Develop optimum diagnosis and care programs for children with cancer throughout Northern California.